I loke you
by TheLoveDov
Summary: When Blackout walks in the throne room, he finds a surprise. Because of that, he'll look at a certain mech a different way...  I know, Summary sucked!


**Title: I loke you.  
>Rating: PG<br>Verse: Bayverse  
>Warnings: Slash<br>Character(s): Blackout, Barricade, small cameo of Megatron, Mention of Starscream.****  
>Summary:<strong> **Blackout intrudes on an angry Megatron, now he has to deal with an injured Barricade. ****  
>Notes: My first One-shot so be nice! Also the POV of the One-shot is Blackout's. <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer:I don't own Transformers, or the characters mentioned. <strong>

* * *

><p>Walking into the throne room, my optics widen as Barricade gets backhanded by our leader. He goes flying backwards, his back connecting with the wall. A pained groan escapes his vocalizor as he tries, but fails, to stand. Our leader glares and spins around, looking at me.<p>

"Blackout! Repair the pitiful mech! And get him out of my sight!" he roars. He stands from his throne and strides out of the room, probably looking for his SIC. My optics follow him out the room. I look at the one who had received Megatron's wrath. Hurrying over to him, I place one of his arms around my neck. I then wrap my arm around his waist. His red optics looks at me with a mix of pain and curiosity. Another groan comes from his vocalizor as I pull him up.

We make our way to my room. The door opens automatically and we, mostly me, make our way into the room. Barricade suddenly slumps in my hold as he goes into forced stasis.

"You're so dramatic" I mutter. Since I was larger in height, it was awkward setting him down on my berth. Rolling him onto his tank, I examine his back. Droplets of Energon kept cascading from his wound. To tell you the truth, the injury wasn't that bad. A few wires were disconnected, and weirdly enough, a shard of metal had somehow lodged itself into his back.

This mech had pissed off Megatron. Starscream did it on a daily basis. But Barricade? What did he do? What _didn't_ he do? Mulling this over while reconnecting his back wires, another groan comes from Barricade. I roll my optics, continuing on. Finishing with the wires, I go to the piece of metal.

"This might hurt" I mutter to him as I take hold of the piece and pull it out. He lets out a yelp of pain. A small smirk spreads over my faceplate. He groans again and twists his helm around to look at me. He saw the smirk and he glares. I chuckle slightly.

"Recharge. It'll ease the pain." He slowly lowers his helm, but not before muttering, "When did you become a medic?" Rolling my optics, I wait until he is in deep recharge before going over to a random chair close enough to him and offlining my own optics.

* * *

><p>When I onlined, all I heard was silence. Glancing around, I notice Barricade was staring at me. Standing, I walk over to him and look at his injury. Most of it was healed over night by self repair systems. But I knew that he was sore. That was why he refused to get up. I'd known Barricade long enough that if he was sore, you wouldn't be able to get off the berth. The only one's that could were Megatron and me. I sigh and look at Barricade. I hand him an un-subspaced Energon cube. He has trouble sitting up, but he does accomplish his task. The black and white mech sips the liquid quietly. He finishes quickly. He seems to tense. His optics betray unexplored emotions.<p>

"Blackout?" He asks softly, unusual for this mech.

"Yes?" Barricade's optics flicker around the room, as if rethinking of what he was going to say. After a few earth minutes, he finally replies.

"Why did you help me?" he voice seems to waver. Taking a few nanoclicks to think, I answer his question.

"I helped you because you're a good friend of mine. And because Megatron ordered me." He sighs heavily. Another unusual action for this specific mech. Looking into his optics again, I see uncertainty, fear and some other emotion I didn't know the name of.

"Blackout, I li—I mean, I lo-, I lo-ke you." He stutters. I look at him confused. Loke me? What did that mean?

"What?"

He stands with a hiss of pain.

"I mean…..I li…I lo….Argh! Why is this so hard?" he says, fumbling again. A thought crossed my processor. Loke? Looking on the World Wide Web, I find the word. My optics widen as I look at Barricade. He loked me? If transformers could blush, both of the two mechs would be at this moment.

"You loke me?" Shock was showing through his words. Barricade lowers his helm but nods. I gape. He liked me, but not enough to actually love me? And now he seemed so ashamed.

"Barricade. Look at me." I walk slowly over to him. He raises his helm quickly and backs away.

"You don't have to be ashamed." I continue walking over to him. He looks at me with shock.

"Why?" he stutters.

"Because…..I…..loke you too." His optics widen. I stop in front of him. Me being so tall, he has to crane his neck. His mouth opens and closes, but no words come out. Looking at him curiously, I chuckle slightly at his attitude. I crouch. I then close the distance between us, capturing his lips. He lets out a gasp, muffled by the kiss. Barricade then melts into the kiss, moving his mouth plates to make it a little more enjoyable. Slowly wrapping my servos around his waist and back, I pull him closer to me. He sighs in the kiss, clearing enjoying it. After a few earth minutes, we pull away slowly, optics on optics.

"Blackout, I really do loke you." I smile slightly.

"I loke you too 'Cade. I do too."

* * *

><p><strong>So how do think it went? Huh? Good, bad? This is my first One-shot, but I'm slightly proud of it. I love this pairing, so I thought I would just write how they express their feelings. Loke is a feeling between like &amp; love.<strong>


End file.
